


To Fall From Above

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angel Will, Demon dipper, F/M, Mason is Dipper, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: William is the angel always sent to deal with a certain little demon, the demon that always makes his sunny days rain. Demons were something he wasn't fond of, so he never would of thought he would let himself be turned into one like this.





	To Fall From Above

Problems between heaven and hell were quite common to say the least. There was always misfit demons and then angels who had to put them in their place. William was one of those angels.

A sigh left the angels lips as his baby blue eyes focused on the demon walking around him like some hungry predator. The were in their common meeting place, yes William had the displeasure of having to interact with this demon before.

Grey clouds surrounded them, and only occasionally were there pockets of azure sky.

Mason’s dark blue eyes stayed locked with the angel as he stalked around him. This angel was always the one to put an end to his fun. At least the holy being was entertaining to the demon, entertaining enough that he would cause just the right amount of trouble to have him casted down.

Oh how he loved that annoyed look on William’s face, it caused a smirk to tug at his lips, showing white fangs. “Hello there, come here often?”

“Sadly.” Responded the angel, crossing his arms over his chest. This demon was always causing trouble for him, and William was the one who was always sent to deal with him. And that was basically just babysitting. He wished he would be assigned to something better.

The demon stopped his pacing and appeared by the angel’s side for just a moment before appearing in his original spot. “I have things to do as well, I don’t see why you keep interrupting me when we can just go our separate ways.”

William’s great, white wings stiffened behind him. “I’ll have you know that unlike you, I have a purpose and a job. This is my job, so don’t think that I meet here with you just for your  _ wonderful  _ company.”

“William, you wound me. You don’t like our games?” Mason asked in a playful tone, but there was still a threat behind his words. “But we always have so much fun.”

“I cannot say I do.” The angel uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his hips. The loose fabric of his robes slightly tightened around his chest for a moment. “Perhaps you could try playing something different, something decent.”

“There is no fun in simple card games, never enough risk.” The demon shook his head softly, his smirk had melted into a grin. “But there is always fun in the chase, where you either flee for your life or you’re the one someone is fleeing from. Now that’s  _ fun.” _

“Ah, well we all just can’t fall from grace and assume a pleasure for sick games, can we?”

“You’re all prudes, life is about pleasure.” Mason claimed, appearing behind the angel in an instant. His claws sunk into William’s soft feathers. “And I find pleasure in many things.” He leaned in, “including you.”

William let out a surprised yelp at Mason’s claws in his feathers, but his body was soon wracked with a large shiver from the demon’s hot breath. “Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?”

A single feather was taken from the angel’s plumage, Mason held it in his clawed hands. “You’re my high.

“This is one of your jokes, isn’t it?” Was all the angel would think of to say. He wanted to sound angered, or even irritated, but his words left him in a scared mumble. His pale cheeks flushed with color.

“It’s not, darling.” The demon appeared in front of William, the scared angel was soon in his hold. “If you are able to escape me, you may leave; but if you cannot, you will be mine.”

“This is silly-” William muttered, he put up a small struggle, but no real attempts to fight back. Why didn’t he fight back? With Mason’s clawed hands on his wrists, he could feel how warm the demon was, he wondered if his whole body felt that warm.

“Admit it, William you  _ like _ my company.” Mason purred into William’s ear, he took a step closer making their chests and hips touch. “You can’t run because you want to be here, admit it.”

The angel’s last question was answered when he felt the full heat of Mason’s body against his own. Gooseflesh bubbled on his skin and he shook his head, his blue locks gently bobbing around his round face. “No.. Th-That’s a filthy idea, I can’t believe you would ever assume-”

Cutting off the angel’s denial filed claims, the demon placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on William’s lips. “I beg to differ.”

William’s face was flushed red with embarrassment, he casted his eyes to the clouds around them. “I-I could never, it’s sinful.”

“Exactly, doesn’t it feel  _ great? _ ” Mason purred, his lips dipping down to the soft skin of William’s neck. “Why would a god keep you from enjoying yourself? It’s only fair for all of the hard work you do.” His hands left the angel’s waist and moved to his hips, he gripped them and pulled the pure being closer against him.

The angel let out a gasp, his hands shook as they moved upwards to grip the fabric of Mason’s shirt. “It feels wonderful, but- but that’s exactly why I shouldn’t do this.”

“Come on William, just give in, you know you want to.” The demon’s fangs grazed over the angel’s untouched skin, how much he wanted to sink them in into his soft flesh.

“A-Ah..” William’s blue eyes slowly shut as he stared up at the clouds encircling them, his knuckles were white from gripping the devil’s shirt. This was wrong. Very, very wrong. But why couldn’t he stop?

A grin crossed over Mason’s lips as he kissed at William’s soft skin. Finally, William was putty in his hands; he was his. Small bruises started to bloom all over the angel’s neck from the devil’s bites.

“Please, be gentle.” The angel whined as Mason’s fangs sunk a little too deep into his skin. He could feel his eyes starting to get hot with a few tears.

“As you wish.” The demon’s touch transitioned into something soft, but passionate. He pressed a long kiss to the angel’s lips. “Better?” He asked, pulling away just enough for William to breath. His snake like tongue slipped over his lips, tasting the angel.

“Yes.” William muttered. “But I um- I don’t really..” His gaze was back on the demon, their eyes locked. Oh he could get lost in Mason’s eyes.

“Kiss back and be loud, love. I want to know what you want, then I’m going to give it to you.”

A small smile lifted at the angel’s lips, he nodded softly then pressed his lips to Mason’s.

Mason grinned against William’s gentle kiss and kissed him back. “Perfect.” He murmured.

“I feel,” William said between quick kisses. They weren’t very passionate, but he was still a beginner in the art of kissing. “bad.” 

***

What was done was done and there was no going back.

William’s white robes loosely hung around him as he sobbed into Mason’s chest. Regret and pain filled him to the brim and he didn’t know how much more of it he could take.

His wings burned like they were on fire, his blood felt like broken glass coursing though his body, and his head pounded as if nails were being driven into his very skull.

The ex-angel choked out a sob between labored breaths, he clung to Mason with everything he had.

This was the part the Mason was worried about. The pain William would feel from being rejected from above. He had experienced the same pain a forever ago, all he could do now is comfort William until the pain subsided. His fingers gently ran through William’s blue locks while his free arm held him close.

“I’m horrible, I-I’m evil.” The new demon cried. “It hurts, oh it hurts so much.”

“You are not evil, nor are you horrible, William.”

“I shouldn’t of done that, please just make it stop.”

“It will pass, love, please.” Mason removed his fingers from William’s hair and gripped his chin. “Do not think horribly of the situation.. For we are together.” Then he kissed the poor transitioning demon, and William felt all of his pain ebb away.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've posted anything! Sorry about that, just been really busy with school work lately. And I haven't been too inspired to write.


End file.
